Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to displaying audiovisual content to a user, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to providing scrolling text in an informational banner to the user at a speed specific for the user.
Description of the Related Art
Today, many news and sports channels include tickers and other informational banners to present additional information to a user beyond the main content of the channel. The text presented in such tickers is often static and changes all at once, or it scrolls along the bottom of the screen. The speed at which the ticker scrolls is generally set by the content distributor. However, if the speed is too fast, then a user may not be able to read all of the information presented, but if the speed is too slow, then the user may get bored and stop watching. It is with respect to these and others considerations that the embodiments have been made.